


why?

by Animefreak1145



Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hinted mutiple resets, You are Frisk, can be seen as platonic sans/frisk, can be seen as romantic, otp, site doesn't let use wingdings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefreak1145/pseuds/Animefreak1145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You did it. You saved everyone from the magical Wonderland you fell into. It was a long journey, but you did it.</p>
<p>As you looked around you, you saw everyone smiles and the light in their eyes as you all watched the sunrise together one last time.</p>
<p>Now, you had to leave.</p>
<p>It's finally time.</p>
<p>It was time for you to go.</p>
<p>((You are Frisk. Hinted multiple resets. I do not own Undertale or the pictures and videos I have attached into this story. Inspired by BlackWritingNymph's story 'Alone She Came-Alone She Died' and a comic on YouTube that I watched. ANGST. Oneshot.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	why?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slemming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slemming/gifts).



You stood in a clearing with only flowers for company.

 

After you declined Toriel's request in living with her, she walked away. Leaving you to your own devices as you controlled the tremors in your body and how you bit back from calling her name. You wanted to hug her before you left. You wanted to hold her tight, not wanting to let go as her soft white fur caressed you and how she would quietly shush at your sniffles. Asking what was wrong.

 

But you didn't.

 

You walked back into the entrance of the Underground. And you walked. And walked. No one was here. It was empty. Quiet.

 

' _Lonely_.'

 

You swallowed and kept going, scolding yourself on how Flowey could be right on how idiotic you were. How stupid could you be? Why would anyone _want_ to stay here?

 

 " _Child_."

 

You felt a shudder run across your spine and looked around with hesitance. You then shook your head and continued on. Whoever's watching won't do anything to you. You knew that for a fact.

 

You wished you didn't.

 

And now here you are. You didn't see Asriel by the golden flowers anymore. You didn't see Flowey either. Your gaze dropped down in sadness as you felt defeated. You were unable to save him. No matter what you would do, you couldn't save either of them. You dropped down onto your knees over the golden flower bed, feeling nothing but softness. As if the flowers were trying to comfort you.

 

You bit back the tears that were trying to force their way through. Nothing can comfort you, not now. Not when you're body is already feeling heavy.

 

' ** _Weak. What exactly are you doing?'_**

 

You closed your eyes as you tried to ignore the voice in your head.

 

**_'You can't ignore ME Frisk, you never could. Now, what are you doing? Why haven't you reset yet?'_ **

***Say nothing.**

**❤️**

***Respond.**

 

***You decided to respond.❤️**

 

' _To let you control me again? To kill all of my friends? Family? I rather die then to keep doing this over and over again.'_

 

It was silent for a moment, and then your mind was suddenly filled with fearful shrieks and yells that you felt your head was going to crack in two.

 

' ** _What?! YOu IDIOT! Don't yOu UndErstand whaT yOu're doiNg?!'_**

 

You did.

 

**_'YOu woUld ratHeR DIE theN bE wIth yOur liTtle fRienDs?! Don't yOu carE foR thEm?! Don't yOu waNt tO Be wiTh theM?!YOu cAn! Over aNd ovEr anD oVer agaIn. YOu. Just. NeEd. To. RESET._** '

 

You wanted to be with them, that was true. The way that they always somehow made you laugh or bring a smile to your face. Whether it was Papyrus's cooking, Undyne's fierce strength, Alphys's awkwardness on how she rambled on about anime, Toriel's butterscotch and cinnamon pies, Asgore's kind smiles, or just Sans cheeky grins and clever puns. You loved them. You loved them with your whole heart and being, your very _SOUL_.

 

Which is why you're doing this. You felt and heard Chara yell in anguish inside you as you fell fully down onto the flower bed, unable to hold yourself up any longer. You felt Chara slowly go back to the recesses of your mind, their presence seeming to fade. You managed a sigh of relief through your already chapped lips and gazed up into the hole where you first fell in this magical Wonderland. You were so scared when you fell. So confused. So...

 

' _Relieved_.'

 

That you were alive. That you met all these friends you didn't have in the surface. You gave them the kindness you never received, and you were paid back by having them by your side. You were so happy.

 

_So_ happy.

 

You felt your body increasingly get heavy, the flowers being pushed against your back and some seeming to try to tickle your face before you lost the feeling of it. You tried to maintain the focus of your vision as you looked up at the sunlit sky that was miles and miles above you. You began trying to make out the shapes of the clouds when you heard something.

 

"kiddo?"

 

_Sans_.

 

You glanced up at his approaching figure, his always unwavering grin seeming want to falter in confusion. He wasn't supposed to be here.

 

Not him. Not anyone.

 

' _Anyone but him_.'

 

"buddy, what are you doing? if you wanted to be _leaf_ alone, you should've said you were coming here.'

 

At your silence, his eye sockets seemed to hold concern. He dropped down next to your form, his hands still in his pockets.

 

"i know it was wasn't that good of a pun, but you could've at least gave me a smile or a sigh like you always do."

 

You bit your cheek and wanted to look at anything but him. Not with those always observing and knowing eyes of his.

 

"kid."

 

Why was it _him_? Why did he come here? Why didn't he just stay in this surface? Why, why, why, why, _why_?

 

"kid?"

 

You felt tears prick your vision as you kept thinking on why you couldn't leave this world with no one finding you. No one wanting to look for you. You just wanted to leave with no regrets, with a peaceful mind. You didn't want anyone to find you here. For once, the fear of dying alone wasn't so bad. If it was to save _them_ , you would do anything. _Anything_. Anything to just stop this endless and hurtful cycle.

 

And the one who is pained the most by that cycle, is—.

 

" **Kid .** " You felt your body shake, and you noticed he was touching and squeezing your shoulder tightly as he shook you with his dark eye sockets. Huh...you barely felt it. You glanced up at him.

 

"Sans... I'm leaving." You finally decided to speak and you saw how Sans expression morphed in confusion.

 

"leaving? kid, you're trying to tickle my funny bone? cause it's not working." He tried to put on his usual grin, but it looked forced to you. Which just broke your heart even more.

 

"I..." You swallowed and began again. "Tell mom I love her okay? Tell her that her butterscotch-cinnamon pies were the best and she's the best mom I could ever have—."

 

"kid, what—?"

 

"Tell dad that mom just needs time. And don't give up on her. And to tell him to make a flower shop to sell his beautiful flowers and to share it with others—."

 

"why—?"

 

"Tell Undyne and Alphys to just marry already. Tell them they should watch Attack on Titan too, it was good. They'll love it...maybe Undyne will like it more though–."

 

" **Why ?** "

 

"Tell Napstablook to talk to Mettaton. And to not be afraid of who he is. And tell Mettaton that he's the best star in my book. And..." You didn't realize it, but tears were already falling down your face as you managed a weak cracked smile. Trying your best to choke down the hiccups and tears as you opened your mouth to speak again.

 

"Tell...tell Papyrus that he should keep cooking spaghetti. And that he's the Great Masterchef to me and...and—" You felt your eyes widen when you were suddenly pulled into a one-sided hug, your arms still on the ground as Sans pulled you closer.

 

" **Kid . What are you talking about ? Why are you acting like you're not going to see them again ?** "

 

You lifted one of your arms weakly and held onto his sweater's sleeve with a death grip. You rubbed your face against his covered chest, which was being covered by tear stains as you tightened your hold on him and shook your head from side to side slowly.

 

" **Look at me .** "

 

You did. And you were met with eyes furrowed and filled with worry and a hint of fear. Your hold on him tightened as you felt your heart feel heavy at what you were about to say.

 

"I'm not resetting Sans. And for that to happen... My SOUL has to cease existing." You felt him freeze in what seemed to be dread.

 

"Sans..."

 

" **Don't say it .** " His right eye flashed blue and a hint of familiar fear that wasn't your own rushed through you. " **Whatever you're going to say don't—.** "

 

You interrupted him.

 

"I have to die."

 

At his silence, you kept going. "We never really talked about my power. Or yours for that matter. We just knew didn't we? What the other could do. And...what the other me could do. What they did. We never talked about how you showed me your lab and you had a machine and pictures of—"

 

' _Gaster_.'

 

' _Yes child?_ '

 

You decided to not mention him.

 

"—the past timelines. Where we...when we took that picture with everyone..."

 

"...no, i guess we never did. so i was right? that...when you went crazy, that was never actually _you_ was it? the frisk i know would never do that."

 

"No...that was...that was the first child. They would, they would _control_ me Sans! And sometimes I could fight back, but they—! _They_ —!" Sans shushed you and rubbed your back gently as you choked down whimpers and cries.

 

"Sans. I'm going to miss you. I'm going to miss everyone. I wish I didn't have to go..."

 

"you don't have to."

 

You looked up at him in surprise. His eyes were heavy and sad, but they had determination. More determination then what you have right now. Which is odd. Monsters don't have determination...or do they?

 

"What–?"

 

"don't leave. we can figure this out without you dying. kid...you don't know how many people are going to cry for you. so let's just save those tears and—"

 

"No."

 

He looked at you with furrowed brows.

 

"what do you mean 'no'?"

 

"You don't understand." He really doesn't. "Sans, it's either my SOUL or this cycle over and over again. And I know deep in your heart you want this. You want the cycle to end. So just please leave me."

 

"kid, you're right. i always wanted this." You knew it. So why was he still here? Can't he just leave to leave you alone? You can't look at him. You don't want to look at him.

 

"but i also wanted you to stay too." Your eyes widened and your eyes gazed into his own. He seemed to be holding back blue tears as he looked down at you.

 

"kid...you have no idea what's it going to be like with you gone." A few droplets fell down his face as he still tries to maintain that forced and cracked grin of his as his head moved closer to your own.

 

"you really don't, do you?"

 

You opened your mouth to stay something when you realized you could barely make a sound.

 

That's it.

 

You're dying.

**RESET?**

***Yes**

**❤️**

***No**

 

***You decided to choose no**.❤️

 

You're grip loosened from his jacket and you could hear Sans frantically call for you as you felt your body being pushed on by gravity. You were on Sans knees and your vision blurred. But you could make out his face filled with fear as tears ran down.

 

"kid, please don't do this to me."

 

You wished you didn't. You really wished. But like you knew already. The good and just path isn't always the easiest. And this was for them. For all of them. Because you loved them.

 

**Are you sure?**

***Yes**

**❤️**

***No**

 

With your whole body.

 

"k-kid...press the reset button. i won't be mad, not at you."

 

With your whole heart.

 

"kid...it's going to be _bonely_ without you...just please..."

 

With your whole _SOUL_.

 

***You decided to choose yes, you are sure.❤️**

 

"S-sans?"

 

"k-kid?"

 

You managed a smile as you closed your eyes.

 

"D-don't stop..th-those...puns....o-okay?"

 

As darkness took you, you managed to hear one final sentence before you left.

 

"for you kiddo, never."

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

" _Welcome child."_

 

" _I actually didn't think you would do this."_

 

" _How curious..."_

 

" _Now child...are you ready...for the **Void**?" _

 

**_*You felt reality tearing at the seams._ **

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Sad fic is sad... Anyways, I've been obsessed with Undertale lately. Like OBSESSED obsessed. Like I'm hearing the characters soundtrack every day for the past two months. Like, I search comics and fanfiction every DAY. I read Undertale fanfiction every DAY. Anything that has to do with Undertale, I'm on it. My tumblr blog is filled with Undertale stuff lately(I'm so sorry my followers).
> 
> Anyways, this was inspired by BlackWritingNymph fic on archiveofourown.com 'Alone She Came—Alone She Died' and a comic I saw on YouTube once(thrice).
> 
> I haven't even played the game, but I'm obsessed with it. It's JUST SO GOOD~~!!! >~


End file.
